Twelve Gates I: Jasper of Agony
by Mikki Warner
Summary: The Hyperforce and Team Elemental set off to find the first of twelve stones, all wield dangerous powers, before Mandarin and his banes do. Can the teams find the Jasper of Agony before Mandarin does?  This story is dedicated to my friend, YaKkOxXxXAkKo!
1. Chapter 1

**Well school is starting very soon. But that doesn't mean I'll never not update because in this past week I got 5 chapters of this story done! YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cannon Characters of SRMTHFG! **

**Claimer: I do own Team Elemental and the plot. So no stealing!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Outer Space **

**January 21, 2001 **

**10:45 AM**

The Super robot cruised threw space peacefully and swiftly. Inside the giant flying structure were our beloved heroes and heroines. Eight colorful cybernetic simians, a human boy, and a cyborg man are having what appears to be a conversation.

"So what planet are we going to find this jasper rock, gem, stone, thing?" The red joker, Sparx, asked.

"Like I said before, all the gems are located in the Milky Way galaxy in the Orion arm." The hot pink female that goes by the name Savanna, answered with her sapphire blue eyes beaming. "The exact location is in the alchemist's journal. But for now let's just focus on getting there first." A dirt brown male scratched his stomach and blinked his Texas rust-colored eyes twice.

"Like, I know this is, like, TOTALLY off topic and stuff but, like, did anyone even bother to refill me prescription before we left and junk?" He asked with a hint of valley girl in his words.

"Don't worry, Xavier, you should be set for three months." The creamy white monkey, Adrassi, said giving him a pat on the back. Her baby blue eyes twinkled.

"Where are we precisely?" A male with a gorgeous silver body everyone knew as Antauri, waited for a report.

"We're on the outskirts of Shuggazoom's solar system. Also known as the Isolated arm of the galaxy. Soon we'll be in a new galaxy called, Desinery, I believe. It's a small galaxy made up of only three arms; the Persis arm, the Hollie arm, and the Remid arm. Then we'll be in the Milky Way Galaxy." The ocean blue simian answered him. Antauri nodded to Gibson and spoke once more.

"How long do you suppose it will take to get to the Orion arm?"

"13 million light years. A week tops. Good thing the super robot travels faster than the speed of light or it'd take forever to get there." Gibson typed a few things on the robots control panel.

"Well. What should we do in the mean time?" Chiro sighed. Gibson shrugged.

"Keep up on Czech lessons. Do some training. Prepare for whatever is ahead-" Savanna came up from behind him and rested her head on his shoulders while rubbing his back.

"Get to know each other better." She growled. Gibson blushed and shook her off of him.

"Please. Not here." He whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

"Incoming message for, Chiro." The computer said in a very monotone yet female voice. Chiro walked to the screen and opened the e-mail.

"It's a message from Jinmay." Chiro said. "She wrote us asking how our trip was so far. She misses us. If anybody got hurt. If everyone was getting a long. How Gibson and Savanna's relationship was. Hope to see you soon. XOXO Jinmay."

"Must be a typo." Xavier squinted toward the screen.

"X in XOXO means kisses. And O's mean hugs." Gabriel explained. Xavier scratched his head.

"That makes no sense in my tiny brain whatsoever!" Chiro started typing a reply and mumbled under his breath.

"Wow she misses us already and we've only been gone for two days." Sparx nudged him.

"I bet she misses you more than anyone else." The red simian chuckled. Chiro smiled and gently pushed him.

"Whatever Sparx. She loves us all the same." Nova pulled Sparx away from Chiro.

"Leave him alone, Sparx. When will you learn to mind your own business?"

"Hey you know I gotta pick on someone!" Sparx grinned and looked to his blue comrade. "Like Gibby and his wittle girlfrand!" Sparx joked in a baby voice. Gibson just ignored him. ". . . It's no fun when he doesn't freak out."

"That's because he's more mature than you . . . and because I'm giving him anger management." Savanna said.

"So this Jasper of Agony. What exactly is it capable of?" Antauri asked.

"If fallen into the wrong hands it could cause everyone in the universe to fall down in everlasting pain and, well, agony. That's why we NEED to get that gem first." Adrassi explained. Antauri nodded.

"I can understand that." Suddenly the computer started to beep with a picture of an envelope on it.

"Incoming message for, Chiro." The computer said. Chiro looked at his team and they shrugged in response. Chiro walked to the computer and opened the letter and read out loud.

"Another message from Jinmay." he mumbled. Sparx chuckled.

"Kid, you're going to have to let her go. She's WAY to clingy." Nova thumped his head.

"This time she wrote a reply to what I replied to her first message." he observed. Gabriel smirked.

"My first girlfriend was that way. That's why I dumped her."

". . . Wasn't your first girlfriend your imaginary friend, Nicola?" Savanna asked.

"No that's Xavier's current girlfriend." Adrassi said. The dirt brown simian beamed at the mentioning of his imaginary girlfriend. "Bernadette was Gabe's ex. He "broke up" with her when he was 15. It was kind of pathetic." Gabriel blushed.

"I meant my first _real _girlfriend." He whispered harshly. "But whatever."

"Are you suggesting I break up with Jinmay?" Chiro raised a brow. The Elemental team looked at each other nervously.

"I'm sure that's not they were suggesting at all!" Gibson tried to cover up his girlfriend's team's embarrassment. Sparx giggled like a school girl. "And what is so funny, my friend?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Savanna demanded getting in his face. Sparx threw his hands up in front of him.

"Nothing. It's nothing really." Savanna gave one last glare at the red simian before backing off.

"I feel like it." Xavier said. The teams looked at him.

"You feel like what?" Antauri asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." Xavier rolled his eyes and walked off to a different room. The teams stood in silence for several moments until Nova broke the silence.

"So . . . what now?"

"I suppose we could do some training." Antauri said.

"We just trained for two hours!" Otto exclaimed.

"How about when I count to five we all do something unexpected to keep us occupied so we don't have a conversation on how bored we are?" Sparx joked. "Ready? One, two, three, four, FIVE!" No one not even Sparx moved. "See? I bet none of you expected no one to move." The teams chuckled.

"I guess I'll go to the lab." Gibson said. Savanna smiled.

"I guess I'll go with you."

"I guess I'll go make sure those two behave." Gabriel said.

"Of course you will." The blue male rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go invent something." Otto perked and he ran off. "Ya' know! I always wanted to invent a time machine!"

"Time travel is impossible." Adrassi sat down on a chair. Antauri sat in the chair next to her.

"Who knows. I heard this old scientist and young man traveled back in time and into the future in a DeLorean." Adrassi laughed.

"Nice try, Antauri. But I watched that movie." Antauri smiled.

"It was worth a shot." he said. Adrassi faced him.

"Our team has much in common. You and I, we're both calm, relaxed, and poised."

"Otto and Xavier are two peas in a pod." Antauri chuckled.

"Savanna and Gibson seem to get along nicely." Adrassi said with a laugh. Antauri joined her in laughter.

"So after this Twelve Gate Prophesy is fulfilled, what are you and your team going to do?" Adrassi looked at the floor beneath her in thought.

"It's Savanna's call." she said. "We either go home to earth and live in Gabriel's old house, or we help other planets around the universe that may be in need." Antauri's eyes saddened.

"Oh. I see." Antauri stood up. "I'm going to talk with Chiro." Adrassi nodded as he departed from the room.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Fun? Stupid? **

**I'd like to know so R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story id dedicated to a good friend of mine Eme! AKA YaKkOxXxXAkKo. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Outer Space, Hollie Arm**

**January 23, 2001**

**7:59 PM**

The Hyperforce was in a private meeting while the Elemental team was training in the training room. Antauri called the meeting and was standing in front of his team discussing the issue of what will become of Team Elemental when the twelve stones are recovered and the prophecy will be fulfilled.

"Two days earlier Adrassi and I were talking about what will happen to her team after we find the stones and are destroyed. She said they would either go home to Earth and live there or travel around the universe finding planets that may need their help." Antauri said. Gibson's eyes widened. "Chiro and I have been talking and we were starting to suggest that they could live with us instead of going else where considering most of you have become really attached to each other. So we'll take a vote if they should stay or go. But remember if it be their will to leave us then we must understand." He looked at specifically Gibson, as did the others. "Who thinks they should live with us?" everybody raised their hands. "Uh. Okay, majority rules. Nova why don't you call them in here." Nova jumped up and ran to the training room and brought them back.

"What? Now we're apart of this _private _meeting?" Savanna scowled yet was joking at the same time.

"We have a notion for you." Chiro said and stood up. "You may take a seat." Xavier plopped himself down on the ground exactly where he was standing while Adrassi sat where Antauri usually sits and Savanna, being her clingy self, sat on her boyfriend's lap and Gabriel sat himself in Chiro's seat.

"And what, dear Chiro, is this notion about?" Xavier switched his accent to a sophisticated and intellectual voice.

"We have been thinking-"

"About what?" Xavier interrupted.

"Let me finish. In the future after the Twelve Gate Prophesy has been fulfilled we found out that you guys will either live on earth or travel the universe. Well I must say that no one on our team really wants you to leave," Chiro said. "So we have decided that if you guys want to stay and live with us, we'd be grateful if you did." The team listening to the notion all look at each other uncertain. Savanna frowned.

"We probably should have a private meeting of our own to discuss our decision." she said sadly and looked at Gibson, who looked like he might cry if she said 'No'. Antauri nodded in respect.

"We'll let you have your meeting. We'll go practice in the training room. When your done, call us back in." The Hyperforce went to the training room and practiced for one long hour before the other team summoned them back. Savanna and her team looked at them with sad eyes and frowns plastered on their faces. Gibson's heart sank. Nova put a hand on his should for comfort. Savanna inhaled deeply, then spoke with a voice that sounded like it was full with regret and sadness.

"We're sorry Hyperforce," Gibson whimpered. "But we can stay." Gibson suddenly burst into tears practically flinging himself unto Savanna, hugging her as if both their lives depended on it. He cried out in woe.

"Oh, Savanna! Why? How could you do this to me! I thought you loved-" He stopped crying for a moment. "What did you say?" His team behind him started to laugh uncontrollably. Savanna smiled and chuckled at his, out-of-character show.

"I said we _can _stay." she said kissing his nose for a long moment before releasing him. Gibson got up and stood there dumbly. The other continued their laughing and mocking.

"Now why would you acquit as if you were going to say that you _can't_ stay, but really you know that you _can_ stay?" he asked.

"Because we wanted to see your reaction." Savanna said. "And that was priceless!" Gibson grumbled. Nova hugged Savanna and Adrassi.

"We're glad you accepted our offer. We'll have Otto start building new rooms so you guys don't have to share any."

"Hey! Doesn't Xavier get a hug?" Xavier asked. Nova chuckled.

"Sure thing, X Man." Nova wrapped her arms around him.

"You smell."

"Like what?" Nova asked.

"Like a flower." he said. Sparx grumbled and somewhat pried Xavier off his secret girlfriend. Sparx smiled at the gold female.

"I like flowers." He hugged her. "I _love _flowers." he whispered. Otto jumped.

"O! Sparx loves Nova!" Otto said. Savanna threw her hands in the air, eyes wide with fake disbelief.

"Who would of thunk it!" She exclaimed winking at Nova.

"That's not correct grammar." Otto said. "That's Gibson's biggest peeve if you don't use _proper _English. Trust me, your relationship won't last if you keep doing that." Otto mocked Gibson's accent when he said 'proper'. Gibson huffed. Antauri switched gears to a different subject. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, well. It's great that you can stay. We can celebrate later, but for now, we focus on the mission ahead of us. It's that clear?" Both teams nodded. "Good. Now in exactly forty-six minutes we'll reach hyperspace and travel to our destination using the hyperspace Light Stream."

"What's a light stream?" Xavier tilted his head as if he were a dog.

"You know what the Gulf Stream on Earth is?" Savanna asked. Xavier nodded. "The Light Stream is basically the same thing only it's in space not in water. The Light Stream is used to travel places a billion times faster than the speed of light. That's how it got it's name. It may seem impossible but it travels one light year in just one second. You might be thinking that the pressure of going that fast would be unbearable but when you travel in the Light Stream all the pressure seems to disappear. The reason is unknown." She explained. Now Xavier wasn't listening. He was now staring at the floor. He seemed to be focused. Savanna cocked a brow and shook her head. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

"The Orion arms is 216,000 light years away from where we are at right now." Gibson said. "So that mean we will be there in," He thought for a moment. "2.5 days."

"Two things annoy me about what you just said," Sparx started. "The fact that we have to travel for another two in-a-half days, and the fact that you figured that all out in your head." Savanna agreed.

"That is kind of annoying knowing your BF has a built in calculator in his giant head that is twice the size of his body." Chiro spoke up.

"How about now, instead of teasing Gibson about his head size, we go on with our daily routines. How does that sound?" Sparx scrunched his nose.

"Daw. Fine." Gibson rubbed his temples.

"Does anyone else have a sense of vertigo." he mumbled. Otto perked up.

"Hello/Hello/HOLA! I'm at a place called vertigo! ¿Donde Ésta? It's everything I wish I didn't know! Except you/Give me something/I can fe-el! Fe-E-el!" The others stared at him oddly. "Sorry I like that song and Gibson mentioning, 'Vertigo' made me have to sing it." Gibson chuckled somewhat.

"Turn it up loud, captain." he mumbled a smile creased on his face. Otto's eyes widened.

"Um. 'Kay." Adrassi shuddered slightly. "I'm going to . . . read. I guess." Slowly, one by one, the team members departed from the main room. Forty Minutes minutes later Chiro made an announcement to them.

"Hyperforce and Elemental please report to the command center." Chiro repeated the message once more. The teams entered the room with haste. "Every take a seat. We will be entering the Light Stream in just seconds." Everyone found a seat. Some had to double up. "Brace yourselves!" The robot started to shake violently. A loud, 'Whoosh!' sound was heard then everything when silent.

"Is that it?" Gabriel asked. Chiro nodded.

"Anything else?" Antauri asked. Chiro nodded once more.

"The planet the Jasper of Agony is on is called, Planet um Shaoráil. I looked it up on a search engine. It was founded by Irish settlers. The English translation is Freedom Planet. Apparently the settlers wanted to escape from some sort of captivity or Communism or something."

"What languages do they speak?" Antauri asked.

"Gaelic but the majority is English." Antauri dipped his head briefly.

"Alright. Than that is taken care of." Antauri looked at a clock that read, 11:34 PM "Everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow we will wake early and train for the majority of the day."

* * *

**Thank you for all the positive reviews so far. I really appreciate it.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short and sweet! Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

Milky Way Galaxy, Orion Arm**

**January 25, 2001**

**12:46 PM**

"Antauri?" Adrassi poked her head through his bedroom door. He was meditating in midair in the far corner of the room. Antauri looked up and saw the cream white female who called him. He smiled and acknowledged her.

"Yes, Adrassi?"

"The super robot's radar has located the planet. We'll be landing shortly." she reported. Antauri nodded and thanked her.

"I'll be out in a minute." He said.

"Alright." Adrassi blinked her soft blue eyes. "Curious." she said. Antauri looked at her again.

"Yes?" She crossed her arms.

"How do you meditate?" she asked. "Buddha?" Antauri laughed.

"No. I'm not Buddhist. I meditate through the power primate, why?"

"I meditate through my element." She suddenly lifted herself in the air using her ability to control the element. She floated for a moment before setting herself down. Antauri grinned.

"Very interesting. Using your special powers for something as simple as meditating." Antauri landed and stood up. "Shall I escort you to the command center." he asked offering an arm. Adrassi giggled.

"I'd be delighted." She excepted his arm and the two walked into the room where the others were surrounding the brown and green monkey. "It appears Xavier is making a show." she said walking to the scene.

"I just wish I could have started over. But I knew that was it. Even if the bacon said he was sorry It would be too late. So then, of course, I went to see the queen and talked to her about it. But she didn't know either." he finished sadly. Nova and Savanna awed and patted Xavier's back.

"We're so sorry to hear that." Savanna said.

"It'll be alright. Don't you worry." Nova added. Xavier started to tear and his voice cracked.

"I hope you're right." he sniffled. Adrassi raised a brow and looked at the females comforting him. They looked back at her and shrugged. Sparx was stifling laughter.

"Some one forgot to take his medications this morning." Sparx said under his breath.

"And that reminds me!" Xavier left the room to take the medications. Chiro clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"We're going to land on barren land so we don't startle the residents of the planet. We'll go on foot. Gibson will be in charge of the alchemist's journal since he's the only one who speaks Czech here. Be on your toes and on the look out for Mandarin and his banes. Is that clear?" The teams nodded.

"T minus 15 seconds and counting until landing." Otto said taking a seat. The other followed the green simian's example and sat themselves. "Ten, nine, eight," Otto counted down. The robots engines made a rumbling sound and started to die down. "five, four, three, two, one." The robot jerked then was still. "Landing was, obviously, successful." Otto chuckled and got out of the seat. He turned on the outside cameras and looked at the huge monitor in front of him. When the cameras flashed to life it appeared the super robot has landed in a red-sand desert. An oasis was on the horizon a quite a distance away. It appeared to be shimmering something silver.

"Are we going there?" Sparx pointed at the lush green dot on the screen. Gibson browsed through the journal.

"The journal says that we can find the stone at a oasis on the Planet um Shaoráil." Gibson shook his head. "But it also says that there are over sixty oasis's on this arid planet. Each oasis is home to a city." Gibson looked at the screen. "The city inside the oasis we're looking for is called, 'Aontaithe'. Which is Gaelic for, 'United'."

"You know what really blows my mind? The fact that over a thousand Irish people settled here. These are not good conditions to grow potatoes." Sparx said.

"I'm going to try to ignore what Sparx had just said even though it makes me wonder. Here's the plan! We go to the oasis nearest to us. Which would be right there." Chiro said. "We talk to a resident of the city and either ask for a map of the planet or ask them were Aontaithe city is."

"Radar says, that oasis is more than seventeen miles away." Gabriel said. "Are you sure you wanna walk that distance?"

"Take my moon buggy I made yesterday!" Otto chirped. "I named her Peyton."

"Okay. Well now that, that's taken care of," Chiro said. "Everyone get in this said buggy." They did as they were told and loaded into Otto's new buggy. Otto got in the drivers seat and looked behind him were everyone else was trying to squish nine people in five seats. He looked to his right where Gabriel was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You have it so easy buddy." He said and fired up the engines. "I love my machines!" He said before speeding off.

* * *

**I'm curious. Do you guys like Adrassi and Antauri better or should it stay at Adrassi and Xavier?**

**I'll put up a poll so you can tell me what relationship you like better.**

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing this! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Planet um Shaoráil**

**January 25, 2001**

**2:09 PM**

The colorful team was walking down the streets of a sophisticated-looking city. Tall silver, skyscrapers loomed over palm trees and the streets were freshly paved with rich black tar. The streets were busy and lively. People going on with their everyday lives.

"This place kinda looks like Miami." Nova said. "Only, there's no ocean."

"I bet this city is powered by an under ground reservoir." Savanna observed. Chiro scoped the area for anyone who might know the city they were looking for.

"Let's go find some sort of store that might have a map of the planet." he said. The monkeys looked at their surroundings.

"An féidir liom cabhrú leat?" A tough-looking man asked Adrassi. She jumped.

"Um."

"An bhfuil cúnamh ag teastáil uait?" The man asked again.

"We don't speak Gaelic." The man raised a brow.

"Sorry. I don't speak English well. But I try. Do need help?" he asked once more. Adrassi nodded.

"What city is this and do you know where we can find a planet map?" The man nodded.

"City of Quin. Go down street take left and find store that say, 'Gretchen's'." he said. Adrassi smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Adrassi lead the team the way the man said to go. When they reached the store with the sign that read, 'Gretchen's' they knew they were in the right spot. "I thought you said the majority of the people here spoke English, Gibson." Adrassi said.

"Maybe it was the other way around then." The group walked into the small store. Nick-knacks were on shelves and t-shirts were hanging on racks. Nova went to an elderly lady at the counter. The woman looked up to see Nova and the other monkeys.

"Aww. What sweet little pets you have here. They're just so cute!" She said to Chiro and Gabriel. She went from behind the counter and knelt by Nova and patted her head and scratched Sparx's stomach. The two simian's pulled away from her.

"Thank you miss. Sorry but they don't like to be petted. Or treated like a pet for that matter. In fact they aren't even my pets. I don't own them. They're actually my friends." Chiro stood in front of the monkey's as if protecting them from her.

"Terribly sorry. So how may I help you?" she asked.

"Do you have a map of this planet?" Gabriel spoke up. The female nodded.

"Of course sweetie. Do you want a map of the roads and cities?" Gabriel nodded. "Alright then." She went into a back room behind the store. Moments later she came out with the map. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you." Chiro said getting out his wallet.

"Oh no, honey. I'm not going to charge you. Seeing those adorable monkeys was enough for me." Chiro smiled.

"Thank you very much." He said turning toward the door. "Have a nice day." He said exiting the store calmly while the monkeys nearly ran out. Chiro and Gabriel looked at each other and burst into laughter and started to mock the woman and tease the monkeys.

"Oh what adorable little monkeys you have here!" Gabriel said kneeling down and scooping up Savanna, Gibson, and Antauri in his arms and crushing them in a hug."

"I could just eat you up." Chiro pinched Xavier and Otto's cheeks.

"Let us down, Gabriel Marcade! That's an order." Savanna said sternly. Gabriel shrugged and dropped the trio of simians he was holding.

"We're sorry but that was funny. I mean, who needs moneys when you have nine colorful monkeys with you!" Chiro laughed again.

"Just . . . whatever. What does the map say?" Nova asked.

"Hold on." Chiro mumbled taking the wrapping off the map and unfolding it. "Okay we're in the city of Quin." He pointed to the oasis on the map. He scanned the page look for Aontaithe city. "Crap." He muttered. "Aontaithe city is on the other side of the planet. Approximately 2,000 miles away. Small planet, but that is still far away."

"Should we take the super robot?" Otto asked. Chiro shook his head.

"We're running low on fuel. I thought we could go to this planets moon to get some fuel after we get the jasper. We'll take the fist rockets and brain scrambler. Everyone back to the buggy." Several minutes later the teams were back in the robot and divided into separate air crafts. In the Brain Scrambler Antauri was driving and Chiro, Gabriel, and Otto were passengers. Fist rocket three held Sparx as driver, Nova and Xavier riding. Fist rocket four there was Gibson at the controls with Savanna and Adrassi at his side.

"Who has the map?" Sparx asked while flying the craft.

"I do." Gabriel said. "Just go in the general south direction for now."

"How long do you suppose it will take to fly all the way to the other side of the planet?" Adrassi asked.

"Five to six hours." Gibson said. Savanna groaned.

"Can you make this thing go faster?"

"We're already going 300 miles per hour."

"You're only going 300? Ha! I'm going Three-hundred and two!" Sparx said. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You rebel."

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Savanna asked.

"What ever you normally do to keep yourself occupied." Antauri said.

"I don't occupy myself. I have other people entertain me." She huffed and sat back and whispered. "Like you, Gibby." Gibson sighed.

"Whatever."**  
**

* * *

**The first two chapters were pointless. But if I didn't add them the story would be to short. Now it's getting more into the plot.**

**If you haven't already taken my new poll go do it right now! I seriously want your opinion. It's important for future story references!**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we shall see what happens next!**

**I disclaim all characters EXCEPT for Team Elemental!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Aontaithe City, Planet um Shaoráil**

**January 25, 2001**

**7:37 PM**

Now Team Elemental and the Hyperforce were in a rather small old fashioned town with quaint buildings only standing at two stories at most. The streets were abandoned as were the structures making the city. Several palm trees were shriveled by the sun and dead. The place was scorching hot. Not that Savanna noticed it.

"This place looks like it's right out of a Western movie about a ghost town." Xavier said. The teams stood there for several quiet moments. ". . . Now this is usually when a tumble weed rolls past us, but apparently that only happens in the movies too."

"So where is the golden gates? Where's the stone? This place looks too run down to hold anything with power as great as the Jasper of Agony." Nova said.

"What does the journal say, Gibson?" Antauri asked. Gibson took the journal out of his jet pack from behind him and flipped a few pages. He started to mutter to himself deep in thought.

"Skryté hluboko pod zem. Hidden deep beneath the ground. Bran stojí v komoře. Kámen je uvnitř. Gates is in the chamber . . . hmm. Stone is inside." Gibson closed the book and look up. "It's underground. In some sort of chamber. On the west side of town there is a church with steps leading down into this, said chamber."

"That sounds easy enough. Let's find the church get the stone and leave. Chiro do you got the case to put the stone in?" Antauri asked. Chiro pulled out the brief case given to them by the Mír-strážci vesmíru. The monkeys nearly jumped out of their pelts when they heard a familiar and sinister-sounding chuckle coming from behind them.

"Mandarin!" They gasped.

"You seem surprised to see me." He stood with a small army of banes behind him.

"You will not succeed in getting the jasper, Mandarin!" Antauri activated his weapons along with the others. Mandarin just chuckled again.

"I thought I killed you." It took Antauri a second to realize the orange antagonist wasn't talking to him. Gibson growled. Mandarin shrugged. "Banes attack!" The ninja-looking formless attacked both teams. Mandarin took off toward the church on the west side of town.

"Forget the banes!" Savanna yelled. "Get the stone before Mandarin does!" she ordered and ran after him. The others followed her along with the banes, almost literally, on their tails. Xavier saw a boulder near by and stopped to pick it up with his earth powers. Once the boulder was in his control he hurled it toward the hoard of banes knocking several dead.

"Nice shot, X Man!" Gabriel called to him. Thirteen banes then jumped Gabriel. The man shouted in surprise as he was kicked down by one of them. He quickly got up and made a fist.

"Water Spout!" He shouted. Water started to form and spun around his hand until a huge spout of water was just in the palm of his hands. He then punch out and the water was sent flying to the banes. The water blast was strong enough to knock them fifty yards away and drown them.

The teams dashed through the streets just in time to see Mandarin go into a huge Romanian-style, stone church with thick pillars supporting it. The heavy wooden door slammed shut and was lock on the inside. Savanna growled and banged on the door.

"Xavier! Try getting this door open." The dirt-colored monkey reached out his hands, palms facing up, and concentrated he then clenched his fist and crossed his arms making an 'X' shape with them across his chest. The door the broke off it's hinges and was sent flying across the room. The ten of them then ran inside and looked around for any signs of Mandarin. They found themselves in the sanctuary of the church. The pews facing the pulpit where all covered with dust and dirt. Magnificent stain-glass windows were crack and some shattered.

"Over there!" Sparx pointed to a brick and narrow stair well leading down into who-knows-where. Otto cautiously made his way to the stairs and peer down it.

"I don't see anything. Just darkness." He activated his head lamp on his helmet. The green monkey lead the others down the steps hastily. After several minutes and few few thousand feet below the surface they finally they reached bottom.

"It's freezing down here." Savanna said. She took a breath. Gibson took out his analyzer.

"It's 57 degrees. You probably shouldn't stay down here, Savanna."

"No, no. I'll be fine." Chiro raised a brow.

"Here," He took off his Hyper mode coat and scarf and gave it to her. Chiro then adjusted his white undershirt and untucked it from his pants. "Wear this. Your element is fire so you must stay warm so the temperature does not harm you." She took it and pulled it on herself. The sleeves far too long and the bottom of it draped over her feet.

"Thank you. Now lets find the stone and get out of here." So they walked on through a dark hallway with nothing but the monkey's head lamps for light. The place smelled of must and dirt. The ceiling and wall dripped water. Several times one of them slipped on the ground because of the dampness. After awhile the narrow hallway then turned into a wide hallway.

"Dang. Just how long is this tunnel?" Sparx asked.

"We've been walking for twenty minutes and have not seen a trace of Mandarin." Antauri said. "Something is not right."

"Maybe he took a wrong turn."

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Mandarin knows where the gates are? Do you think he has a copy of the alchemist's journal?" Adrassi asked.

"It's logical. But how many people have copies of their journal?" Gibson said.

"He's right. Maybe the Skeleton King is telling him where to find them." said Nova. Antauri shook his head.

"Not likely. The Skeleton King is dead, remember?"

"Yes. But what if it's the _essence_ of Skeleton King telling him or possibly driving him to the gates?"

"Or maybe he's following us?" Otto said. The teams grew quiet at the thought. Minutes later they entered the massive chamber mentioned in the journal. Once inside the teams gasped at the site before them. Just twenty feet away stood two colossal, golden structures with detail and engravings on them.

"It's . . ." Chiro stuttered. "The gate."

* * *

**So far the poll results are Adrassi and Xavier (Love) in the lead. But if you haven't taken the poll yet. Do it! So far I've only had three voters.**

**Now I'm gonna start something new so I can get to know my readers more. It's called,  
**

**Question of the Chapter! I ask you a question and you review in your comment (Positive or Negative) of the chapter and the answer to the question I asked.**

**Come on! Don't be shy!  
**

**The question of the chapter is,**

**Which Team do you like most? Team Edward, Team Jacob, or Team Elemental! LOL**

**(BTW I really don't like Twilight but this question came to my mind first.)**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay they found the first gate!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Aontaithe Church, Planet um Shaoráil**

**January 25, 2001**

**9:54 PM**

They stood there. Gawking. Wide-eyed. Amazed! The gates where spectacular. It really did look like they were crafted from angels themselves. The Gates glowed brightly enough for the monkeys to put away their head lamps.

"H-how do we get in again?" Nova asked still looking at the beautiful heavenly gates.

"There is a chant in Czech that must be recited in order to open the gates." Savanna said. Gibson reached behind him and got the journal from his jet pack with shaky hands. He fumbled through the pages and found the chant to open the gates. Before he could say anything he felt something cold press against his neck. Someone spoke from behind him in a low husky voice.

"Give me the journal Hal Gibson and no one gets hurt." The teams looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Mandarin next to Gibson with his saber at his throat.

"Give him the journal, Gibson." Antauri said. "It's not worth your life."

"But the stones are." Gibson growled and refused to give up the journal.

"Remember what happened last time?" Mandarin asked pushing the blade harder against his throat. Without a warning Gibson slammed the back of his hand into Mandarin's gut. The orange monkey gasped and crumpled to the floor. Antauri then jumped on top of him and both started to slash at each other. Antauri got pinned to the ground. Antauri choked out.

"I'll keep Mandarin busy. You find the stone." Adrassi pushed Mandarin off of Antauri using her wind powers.

"I'll stay too. The rest of you go now!" The three simians fought and didn't even realizes it but were slowly drifting back into the hall. Gibson read out loud from the journal.

"Poslechněte si naše plakat! Open Golden Gate pro budoucnost a životy závisejí na to! Open takže můžeme vstoupit. Open kvůli vesmíru! Open ve jménu Páně!" (Hear our cry! Golden Gate open, for the future and lives depend on it! Open so we can enter. Open for the sake of the universe! Open in the name of the Lord!) The gates then swung open. The sound of thunder rung the teams ears. The gates became ten times brighter than they usually were. The monkeys shielded their eyes from the sudden flash. Ever so slowly the brightness faded into what it was before. Gibson looked at the teams unsure if they should really go through.

"I'll go first," Gabriel stepped up and walked past Gibson. "You guys followed after." Savanna cocked a brow but nodded. Gabriel took a breath before boldly stepping beyond the gate. But once he stepped over he disappeared. Chiro gasped.

"Wha-?" He shivered. "He's gone." Gibson once again took out his analyze and scanned the gate. It didn't pick up anything.

"These gates are not of scientific comprehension. I'm afraid these gates and everything beyond them is in the realm of the supernatural. The gate might be a portal to the supernatural world." Chiro nodded.

"Good thing we dealt with things like this before. C'mon let's go through." Chiro ran through without a warning or a second thought. Then one by one each simian entered and passed the gate. Everyone disappeared and found themselves, not in a chamber underneath a church, but in a different world. Chiro looked at the scene. They appeared to be in a forest. Trees high in the sky and the sky it self was clouded over. It must have just rained because the earth beneath them was wet and moist. And then it smelled of mud and evergreens. Savanna shivered.

"It's colder here than in the chamber." She sat down on a nearby rock cuddling into Chiro's jacket for warmth. Chiro looked where they came out of. It was the same gates they saw in the chamber.

"We should mark this spot so we can find it again when we have the jasper. Gibson why don't you put a tracking device here." Gibson nodded and activated his drills and shot the ground with a tracker. Savanna moaned.

"I don't think I can stay here." she whispered. Gibson put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?"

"A drop in temperature can kill me."

"Then you should go back." Nova said. "I'm sure none of us want you dead."

"Yes. I'm sure none of us want you dead." a strange female voice said. Gibson whirled around to see a short figure right before him. A woman who wore a old tattered black veil over her face, so her identity was hidden, and also sported a faded gray dress also torn. She reached out with a boney, wrinkly grayish-pale hand and tickled the blue male under his chin. "Pretty fellow, aren't ya'?" Gibson backed off far from her, shuddering. She was shaking like mad. Chiro tilted his head.

"Erm. Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Am I alright? Am I alright for you tonight?" She giggled queerly. Chiro backed off from her.

"Um. 'Kay. Do you think you can help us?" he asked. She reached her hand out again and traced his face. Chiro wrinkled his nose for she smelled of rotting flesh. _'Maybe she has scurvy.' _He thought.

"What do you need help with, my pretty?" Chiro's eyes widened and stammered.

"Well, uh, you see, I, we, G-Gabriel why don't you take this one?" Chiro ran behind Gibson who tried running behind Chiro again. Gabriel was struck dumb for a moment.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty boys." She squealed. Nova cocked a brow and walked up to her confidently.

"Hey. We're looking for something called the Jasper of Agony. Can you help us locate it?"

"Yes. Only for an exchange though." The old, mystery, lady giggled once more.

"What do you want?" Xavier asked.

"I want the pretties?" She pointed at all the present guys. Nova slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Um. You know what? Never mind! W-we can find the gem by ourselves. Okay? Thanks for your time. Let's go guys." They didn't have to be told twice. The teams darted off to get away from the old woman. Savanna looked at the guys and laughed.

"Looks like you guys have a new girlfriend." Nova smiled.

"But that would mean Gibson is cheating on you." Savanna faked a gasp and smacked Gibson lightly.

"Shame on you!" She chuckled. Gibson scowled.

"That wasn't even funny!"

"Fine, whatever. Let's not talk about it then, shall we?" Savanna said.

"So now how do we find the jasper?" Xavier asked. A breathy, wheezy voice then answered him.

"Maybe . . . I could be," the voice wheezed. "of assistance." Another short figure appeared. A man. Bone thin, hunched over with gray skin. Very thin black hair. Only wearing a dirty, brown loincloth around his waist. Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Great another weirdo." he whispered. "Do you know where the Jasper of Agony is?" The man sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he took a breath. "I will take you there," Breath. "If you'd like?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Come, come. Follow, follow. I will help you through this hollow." The man then turned around and clumsily walked away with a limp in his step.

"Does everyone here like to rhyme?" Xavier asked. "I hope it's not contagious, because that would be outrageous." After minutes of walking the man stopped and turned to the others. He pointed to the side of a mountain at a cave.

"In there. The jasper is in there. In the back of the cave. Just beware of the spiders." Without another word the male turned and ran away.

"Spiders?" Nova asked. Gibson cringed.

"Ugh. Maybe I should wait out here and keep Savanna warm. It might be colder in the cave than out here." Savanna elbowed him.

"What? You scared of tiny little spiders?"

"NO! Besides they could be poisonous."

"Common Brain Strain. Let's get this over with." Sparx walked inside activating his head lamp. Otto followed. Savanna grabbed Gibson's hand and pulled him into the cave too.

"See? No spiders . . . yet." She said walking with her hand intertwined in his own. They proceeded to walk deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Did you guys hear that?" Otto asked. Sparx looked at him.

"What?" They stood in silence. Nothing else was heard.

"Hmm. Must have been my ea-ahh!" Otto was hit the wall tangled in a white web. He struggled.

"Otto! Are you okay?" Nova rushed toward him. Otto groaned but nodded. He activated his energy saws and cut himself down.

"What _was _that?" Chiro asked. Gibson stood straight with fear his tail erect and eyes wide.

"S-sp-sp-spi . . ." He choked. "SPIDER!" Three huge black widow, spiders descended from the ceiling. Nova growled and awakened her giant robo-fists.

"These defiantly aren't tiny spiders." She lunged at the widow closest to her. "Lady Tomahawk!" She yelled and weakened the spider.

"Firewall!" Savanna yelled scorching the thing. The spider hissed and crawled up the wall.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro shouted throwing one of his spears right through the other spiders heads.

"Flash Flood!" Gabriel spun and sprayed the spider before him almost drowning it.

"Gyro Roll!" Sparx shot his magnets at the black widow Gabriel just attacked.

"Flame Fist Fury!"

"Blaze Daze!" Nova and Savanna both torched the same spider.

"Magno-ball Beam Splitter!" Sparx finished off the last of the spiders. The red male smiled and brushed himself off but frowned when he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Blue Boy and Butt Head?"

"I'm over here!" Xavier called. He was crouching in the corner. Sparx chuckled.

"I find it quite funny he answered to that name."

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked.

"I think Gibson is traumatized." Gabriel looked beyond Xavier and saw Gibson somewhat sobbing.

"Th-those were spiders." he looked up at them with wet cheeks. "Those were REALLY big spiders." Gibson squeaked.

"It's alright now, Gibson they're dead." Savanna held out her hand and helped him up. Gibson shook madly and whimpered.

"All gone?" he asked. Savanna smiled and nodded.

"All gone." she said with insurance.

"C'mon guys! Let's go find the stone!" Chiro ran further into the cave the others followed him.

* * *

**Did you like it? AH! O! EEK! (Deranged fill in.)**

**Anywho! **

**Da da da daaaa! Time for the,**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! LALA!**

**Who is your favorite SRMTHFG Cannon Character?**

**R&R and submit yo answer!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER! AHH! Go me!**

**Thank you all for taking time to read and review! I love you guys!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Supernatural World**

**Date Unknown**

**Time Unknown**

The eight of them walked together through the icy-cold tunnel. Now Savanna was shivering so bad it started to make everyone concern.

"You sure you're alright?" Gabriel asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be fine for now."

"How much further must we walk?" Otto complained.

"How would we know, Otto, we never been here before." Sparx said.

"Look!" Gabriel said. It was the end of the tunnel with a skylight shining down on a pedestal holding the one and only Jasper of Agony. The orange-ish, red gem was a perfect oval shape and sat on the pedestal with the skylight making it gleam.

"Who is gonna grab it?" Chiro asked. He look around him and no one volunteered. He sighed. "I guess I will." He walked up to the stone and carefully reached out to grasp it. He slowly got a hold of the semi-big stone and slightly jerked. "Whoa." He said. "I just felt the stones energy enter me. I can feel the power of the jasper emitting from it." He said and shoved the gem into his pocket. "C'mon let's go find Antauri and Adrassi." He took off on a steady jog to the exit of the cave. When back outside in the forest Chiro stopped in his jogging when he noticed Savanna was looking very uneasy.

"You alright?" She shook her head.

"No." She wheezed. "I feel incredibly light headed." She fell unto her knees. "I-I need warmth." she choked out before collapsing. Gibson gasped and ran to her side. He checked her pulse.

"We need to go. Now! Or she'll die." He said picking her up and running to where the gates were.

**Aontaithe Church, Planet um Shaoráil**

**January 25, 2001**

**11:58 PM**

Mandarin was knocked out cold and Adrassi with Antauri awaited for the others to return.

"It's getting late, Antauri." Adrassi said. "What if something happened to them?"

"I sense they are alright. They should be coming soon." As if on cue the eight missing monkeys and humans returned out of the portal/gate way. Savanna still in Gibson's arms. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mandarin's unconscious body on the ground.

"What happened?" Adrassi jumped when she saw her fallen friend.

"She needs warmth let's surface immediately." Gibson took off down the long corridor toward the exit. Several minutes later they reached the top of the stairs and hurried into the sanctuary. Gibson set Savanna down on a pew and rubbed her back trying to make heat with the friction he's causing.

"Come on. Come on." He prayed. "Savanna, wake up." Her eyes then fluttered open.

"Ugh. What happened?" She asked. Gibson smiled.

"You fainted. You're better now."

"I still feel light headed." She tried to stand up but fell. Gibson helped her up.

"I'll just carry you." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her outside with the others. He saw the super robot standing in front of the church. "What the-?"

"I called the super robot when you guys were still gone. It got here faster than the fist rockets and brain scrambler." Antauri said. Chiro took out the suit case for the safe keeping of the jasper. He put the stone from his pocket into the slot that had, 'Jaspis' written on it in Czech.

"One down. Eleven more to go." he said. "Let's get out of here team. Before Mandarin wakes up." Once inside Antauri opened the case with the jasper in it. He took it out and was taken back on how much energy was in the gem.

"Amazing." He looked at it closely and put it back in it's spot. He handed the suit case back to Chiro. "Keep this safe. Put it somewhere where we can find it but no one else can." The boy nodded and walked off with it. The silver monkey looked to his side and saw Savanna covered in blankets and snuggling with Gibson for warmth.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked. Savanna looked at him and smiled.

"Sí, lo soy, gracias." Gibson chuckled.

"We were just talking about people doing random things, such as spontaneously changing languages." Gibson said. Antauri nodded.

"Are you two already out of thing to talk about?"

"No," Savanna shook her head. "We're gonna wait until we really get to know each other before we start telling one another our deepest, darkest, secrets. Even though Gibson already told me one of his. Did you know he likes the show, Malcolm in the Middle?" Antauri's eyes widened and a smiled plastered his face. The blue monkey looked down in shame.

"It's my guilty pleasure."

"That show is for kids who are in Junior High!"

"I watch other shows too!" He said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gibson pondered for a moment.

"Everybody Loves Raymond, Soccer Saturday, Jerry Springer, which is a show we'll end up on if you keep telling everyone my secrets!" Savanna rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating."

"Gibson, I never really seen you watch TV." Antauri said. "Or have random conversations such as this. You know, when you randomly change languages so no one understands you guys. What an interesting relationship you have with Savanna." Gibson looked at Savanna then back at Antauri and smiled.

"I'm different around her. Právo, má lásko?"

"Právo! I wish you'd be yourself though." Savanna got up. "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Good night, darling." Gibson winked at her.

"I think we should all retire for the night." Antauri said. "We have another hard day tomorrow."

* * *

**Short and sweet.**

**Question of the chapter! **

**What is your birthstone? If you don't know, tell me your favorite gem out of the 12 Gate Saga. Or answer both questions!**

**R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short one. Ahh well! It basically a fill in any way.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Super Robot, Orion Arm Outer Space**

**January 26, 2001**

**10:28 AM**

The Hyperforce and Team Elemental were gathered around the dining table partaking in a morning breakfast. Xavier blabbering about one of his nightmares that he had the night before.

"But it's like, the giraffe never blinked! Not even when I almost punched him in the face!" Xavier's eyes were wide. "I couldn't believe it! So I went to the pope-"

"I'm gonna stop you right their, Xavier." Adrassi said. "You aren't Catholic so why would you go to the pope?" The brown monkey didn't answer.

"Gibson put that book away. We're at the table having . . . family time." Savanna said eying the leather journal in her boyfriends hands.

"I'm trying to locate our upcoming destination." he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the pages of the thing. He whispered to himself. "Malou planetu. Neobydlené."

"What?" Sparx asked.

"It says, 'Left side of the Orion arm. That it's a small Planet and is uninhabited.' So it probably does not have a certain title like the one the jasper stone was on."

"That planet could be anywhere. Later this after noon, Gibson, I want you to do some research of all the uninhabited planets in the Orion arm, okay?" Antauri said. Gibson opened his mouth to answer.

"I can help!" Savanna chirped. Nova smiled.

"Of course you can."

"What is the next gem anyway?" Sparx questioned.

"Safír." Gibson said. "Do you know what that means?" Sparx grumbled, laying back in his seat somewhat.

"Um. I'm gonna take a wild guess," Sparx flicked his hand in irritation. "Sapphire?" Gibson smiled.

"Very good, Sparx. Gold star for you." Sparx rolled his eyes and growled.

"Sapphire," Savanna pondered on the word for a moment. "I like the way that sounds, sapphire. It sounds like, 'Saf' and 'Fire'. It just has sort of a ring to it." She looked at Adrassi. "Wouldn't that be a nice name for my first daughter." Gibson choked on the coffee he was drinking and spit the brown substance out, and almost fell out of his seat. This, obviously, grabbed everyone's attention. Once Gibson caught his breath he looked at the people staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry," He choked. "I-I guess the coffee went down the wrong-" he stopped and started panting. "Um. Excuse me." he stood up and ran out of the room. Now everyone turned their attention towards Savanna.

"Way to go. You totally scared the living crap out of him." Xavier said getting in her face.

"I was just saying that would be a good name for my first daughter!" She defended herself. "Didn't think he'd have a panic attack."

**Three Hours Later**

Gibson came into the command center where everyone was waiting for him.

"Planet Shoowan." He said. "Turns out this uninhabited planet has a name after all." He went to the giant computer and typed in the coordinates to the planet and hit the auto pilot button. "We'll be there in four days. It will only take a few hours to get to the Light Stream so be prepared to hear an announcement saying we're going to enter the stream later on." The others nodded.

"YA-EE!" Otto cheered. The teams looked at him.

"What was that?" Adrassi chuckled. Otto shrugged.

"Is it a crime to be excited for no reason?" He sassed.

"It sounded like the beginning of 'Icky Thump' the way you said it." Gibson observed.

"That's what I was intending to do. Thank you!" Otto started to singing and exit the room at the same time.

"What's Icky Thump?" Adrassi asked.

"Don't ask!" Antauri shrieked. Nova laughed manically.

"She said it, Antauri! Now you have to sing it! Remember what happened last time you refused to sing it?" The silver simian sighed.

"Yah-ee. Icky Thump, who'd a thunk, sitting drunk on a wagon to Mexico." He mumbled.

"Sing it louder, more emotion!" Sparx snapped. "From the top!"

"Yah-ee! Icky Thump, who'd a thunk, sitting drunk on a wagon to Mexico! Ah well! What a chump! Well my head got a bump when I hit it on the radio! Can I stop now?" He begged.

"Absolutely not!" Gibson grinned evilly. Antauri groaned.

"Redhead Señorita, looking dead, came and said, 'Need a bed' en Español! I said, 'Gimme a drink of water, and I'll 'sing around the collar' And I don't need a microphone!' Icky thump, with a lump-"

"Okay, okay. You can stop!" Nova was practically rolling on the ground with laughter as were the others.

"What was that all about?" Gabriel asked.

"It's an inside joke. Something that happened a long time ago." Sparx said through gasps of breath.

"Are you gonna let us in on it?" Xavier asked.

"Ah! You guys would think we're weird if we did that!" Chiro slapped his knee. "My gosh! You sing like an angel, Antauri!" Chiro joked. Otto came running into the room.

"He sung it?" He asked in bewilderment.

"You missed it, Otto!" Sparx put a hand on his head. "It was hilarious!" Otto pouted.

"Darn." The green monkey trudged out of the room again, head hung lowly. Adrassi shook her head.

"I'll never understand you, Hyperforce." She said calmly walking out of the room as well.

* * *

**Question of the chapter!**

**What's your question?**

**Yes that is my question. Your question! Next chapter is gonna be an FAQ. So ask me anything about, my characters, what inspired me to do this series, a question about relationships, a certain character, etc. Ask me as many questions you want! I'll have an FAQ at the end of every 12 Gate story! **

**R&R  
**


	9. FAQ

**FAQ**

First of all I want to thank you all for reading this and giving me your honest opinions on my story. Also there is a new poll up posted on my profile! Check it out! Now it's time for the FAQ!

**Hbee16 **asks,

Question:_ When are Xavier and Adrassi gonna become an official couple?_

Answer: Only I, and I guess God, knows! It could be the next story or the last story or maybe they already confessed their feelings for each other behind the scenes! Oo

Question: _When are __Sparx__ and Nova gonna announce their official couple-ness?_

Answer: That is for me to know and you to find out! But I will give you something. Some of the team members are getting suspicious!

Question: _What messed up nightmare will Xavier have next?_

Answer: Xavier is an unpredictable and unexplainable character. He has nightmares and dreams every night. Some involve escalators, some tractors, some Pooh Bear! The final answer to that is, Whatever comes off the top of my head next.

Question: _What will the next __near-death experience__ be?_

Answer: Girl! What's up with you and spoilers! LOL Just Kidding! The next near-death experience will be next story! But I'm not telling you who it will be! But you might hate me when you find out.

Question: _Is the skeletal screwball (SK) gonna stay dead?_

Answer: He might, he might not. If Mandarin gets his ugly paws on the next gem or any gem for that matter he could use the power inside the stone to resurrect the skeletal screwball.

Now it's time for **Starfire 16**'s question!

Question: _What was that song all about? _

Answer: Glad you asked! First off, the song is titled, 'Icky Thump' By. The White Stripes. I love the White Stripes and their music. Hearing their songs inspired me to do lots of things, INCLUDING what I did for the previous chapter. I wanted the Hyperforce to have some sort of insider to make Team Elemental confused. Since I love you guys so much, I'll give you the back ground story to the inside joke.

**Blackmail with a Hardcore Lyric**

**Antauri:** You've been listening to that same song three times in a row now. (He looked at Nova who was relaxing on a chair, with a stereo by her side cranked up loud.)

**Nova: **Antauri! Have you even heard this song! Listen to the lyrics! It tells a story! Plus the music is so hardcore how can I not listen to it over and over again!

**Antauri: **What do you mean the lyrics tell a story? (Nova rolled her pink eyes.)

**Nova: **Listen, (She turned up the stereo louder.)

**Jack White: **(Singing) -Icky thump, with the lump/In my throat/Grab my coat/And now it's reckon /I was ready to go/Yeah, I swam beside the hair/She had one white eye/One blank stare/Lookin' up, lyin' there- (Antauri turned the stereo off.)

**Antauri: **Sounds inappropriate to me.

**Otto: **(Running in from another room, acting far too animated.) GASP! Antauri! I can't believe you don't like Icky Thump! BEST SONG EVAR!

**Sparx: **(He then enters with the same reaction.) OMG! ANTAURI! Shame on you! Icky Thump is awesome! Just try singing it! You'll love it!

**Antauri: **No thank you.

**Nova: **Sing it!

**Antauri: **I don't know the words.

**Nova: **Memorize the words! Here we'll help you! Yah-hee, icky thump/Who'd-a thunk?/Sittin'drunk/On a wagon to Mexico! Now you repeat! (Antauri shook his head.)

**Antauri: **I'm sorry. (Nova growled.)

**Nova: **FINE! If you don't sing it we'll tell that waitress girl you like your feelings toward her.

**Antauri: **What? What waitress?

**Sparx: **Remember just two weeks ago after that mission we decided to go out to eat instead of going home. We had her serving us and every time she'd ask us something or come near us you'd blush and stammer.

**Antauri: **I do not recall such a thing! (His face flushed.) I did not like her!

**Otto: **You _said _you liked her! When we were walking home you were talking to Gibson and asked him what he thought about our waitress that evening. And he said, 'She didn't abuse us if that's what you mean.' Then you said that you thought she was CUTE! (Antauri blushed even worse)

**Antauri: **Why would you go back to that restaurant just to tell her that I thought she was pretty?

**Sparx: **We won't if you just sing the song! (Antauri sighed.)

**Antauri: **Fine. I kind of remembered the stupid song subconsciously now.

**Nova: **Then sing away.

**Antauri: **(Grumbling.) Yah-hee, Icky Thump/Who'd a thunk/Sittin' drunk/On a wagon to Mexico!/Her hair, what a chump/And my head, Got a bump, When I hit it on the radio! I do not know the rest. And I can't believe you guys just blackmailed me.

**Gibson: **Antauri you should know better than to diss the White Stripes like that!

**Antauri: **How could you possibly side with them?

**Chiro: **Antauri your singing is horrid. Your giving that song and that band a bad name!

**Gibson: **Icky Thump! Sing it! (Antauri shook his head.)

**Sparx: **Icky Thump! Sing it! (The silver monkey repeated his action)

**Chiro: **Icky Thump! Sing it! (Again Antauri shook his head.)

**Nova: **Icky Thump! Sing it! (Shakes head.)

**Otto: **Icky Thump! Sing it! (No)

**All: **(In unison) ICKY THUMP! (Antauri screamed.)

**Antauri: **ICKY THUMP! ICKY THUMP! ICKY THUMP! ICKY THUMP! ICKY THUMP! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! (The others smiled with victory.)

Yeah. That's how it all happened. And of course the characters have to be OOC. Oh well. Okay next! **YaKkOxXxXAkKo **asks,

Question: _Is it over? _

Answer: No, Eme. I still have 11 more stories for this series. And I'm so excited!

Now a few questions from **Halloween Witch**.

Question:_How long do you intend for the non existent relationship of Adrassi and Xavier going to last before they finally get together?_

Answer: I already answered that. I can tell you guys are getting antsy. But fear not, I will not disappoint you, fellow authors! They'll get together soon. Don't you worry about it!

Question: _Was it really hard for you to write this first story of the saga, or did school just get in the way of it? _

Answer: I actually started writing during the summer. But I did have school related things during summer including band and soccer. I must say writing Elemental was a hard story though! Having to explain everything and going all around planet earth takes a lot of research and time. Right now school isn't getting in the way much. I have A's in all my classes so I'm not too stressed. Even though I have to study a whole color guard routine before Friday's football game! GAH!

Question: _When do you believe you might have this story done and the next one up, the '__Sapphire__ of Despair'?_

Answer: I love you guys so much! You are always so eager and that makes my day really! I'm actually gonna do the stories one after another. Upload a new story probably the same time it takes me to get a new chapter up! Two days maybe.

Question: _I am curious. What did give you the idea to come up with this saga? Its great, and i would love to hear how it started out._

Answer: It all started one evening at church. It was quite a . . . tedious service so my mind started to wander. I was thinking of SRMTHFG and my OCs and how they could possibly meet. I picked up a Bible hoping it would give me some inspiration. Then I found something interesting. I'm serious guys pick up the nearest Bile and go to the Book of Revelation, Chapter 21, Versus 18-21. And you guys tell me what you see. So in all honesty (Wow I'm being very honest today.) I do not own the idea of the 12 gates or the 12 stones. God does. But I do own the rest of the ideas.

Question: _Sprx and Nova's relationship i know is hidden from the rest of the team, besides Savanna, but is there a reason for them still not being as close in the story, or is it just hard to put them and Gibson/Savanna and Adrassi/Xavier in the story too?_

Answer: Since their relationship is underground and they don't want to get caught they just pretend they aren't close to fool the others. And yes, I would say it is hard to keep track of the relationships and keeping them under control.

Okay well that was all the questions I got! TTFN!


End file.
